


Close

by VesperCat



Series: Elio/Oliver fics [6]
Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017), Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF, Call Me By Your Name - All Media Types, Call Me by Your Name - André Aciman
Genre: Backrubs, Couch Cuddles, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 20:16:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18645331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VesperCat/pseuds/VesperCat
Summary: The fast notes stop for less than a second when Elio straightens his back in a false quick stretch then carries on.





	Close

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to the friend who read and made suggestions and changes.

"Hey," Oliver says softly when he comes into the sitting room and gives Elio's head a quick kiss.

Pulls the nearest two seat couch closer and drapes his large frame on its worn springs. Oliver listens to Elio play Bach’s BWV 990, eyes closing in delight.

Oliver tentatively reaches out after a while, touches Elio's spine with the back of his index finger. The fast notes stop for less than a second when Elio straightens his back in a false quick stretch then carries on. Oliver carefully caresses his finger up and down the small of Elio's back, following the bumps of his spine as far as he can go. He adds his middle finger and softly strokes the pale back again then adds his ring finger. Eventually he turns his hand around so that his palm is on Elio's lower back, covering the dimples above the colourful swim shorts.

"Why did you stop?"

"Just felt right to,"

Elio turns on the seat, knocking Oliver's hand away in the process but gets up to go to Oliver's side. And sits on the carpeted floor in front of Oliver's half naked form.

Elio reaches his own hand out, drifting from the almost healed scab, over the slightly protruding ribs and finally stops by resting his hand underneath the golden necklace.

"Is Mafalda and your parents here?" Oliver asks, hand resting over Elio's hand, thumb stroking the soft palm.

"They went to the piazzetta for groceries or something,"

"Good," Oliver says and pulls Elio up onto the couch with him.

+×+×+×+

Hours later, Oliver is awakened by the sound of gravel under foot and rapid Italian in the early dark dusk.

"Elio? Come on, Pro is back," Oliver encourages Elio to wake up.

All Oliver gets in response is Elio shifting into a more comfortable position and carries on sleeping. Oliver huffs in frustration and gently removes his numb arm from under Elio's head. Manoeuvring over the sleeping form, Oliver grabs the nearest book and makes it to the opposite seat just as Samuel appears in the living room's doorway.

**Author's Note:**

> Elio was playing [ this](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hx0xED7cb9A)


End file.
